1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooking appliances. More particularly, the present invention relates to cooking appliances having more than one cooking surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different cooking appliances that accommodate different cooking styles are known in the art. For example, it is known to provide various cooking appliances with a flat cooking surface in order to facilitate griddling. Other types of surfaces are also known, such as a corrugated surface for grilling. Typically, the cooking surface of the different cooking appliances is permanently mounted to a base or support structure. Consequently, these conventional cooking appliances tend to be somewhat awkward and inconvenient to use and store. Efforts have been made to improve upon these conventional cooking appliances. Notwithstanding, there remains a need for an improved cooking appliance that is more effective and efficient in use and/or storage.